Christmas offworld
by CharlieWise
Summary: SG-1 find themselfs on another planet on christmas.


"SG-1 I have a mission for you." General Hammond said, the moment the members of SG-1 entered the room, all from their own direction.

"But Sir, tomorrow it's Christmas." Jack exclaimed.

They had all made plans for Christmas but he had kind of made his out of necessity. Since Carter had made plans to celebrate Christmas with her dad, Daniel was going to visit the grave of his parents and his cousin and Teal'c was planning on seeing Bra'tac and Ryac, there was no Christmas for him to celebrate here. So he had planned a nice holiday up in his cabin.

But when he thought about it, if they _did_ have a mission he would have a chance to celebrate Christmas with Daniel, Teal'c and Carter. He would like that a lot.

"Jack, I know it's almost Christmas, but Major Vries has a broken leg, so I can't send SG-4 and SG-11 is currently on a mission." General Hammond said. "This mission is a political one, so you guys are the only team left." General Hammond added.

"Yes Sir" both Sam and Jack said,

"So where are we going Sir?" Jack asked.

"You're going to PG7-Y89. They will be celebrating the midwinter. So you won't have to miss all the celebrations." General Hammond said.

Jack I want you to lead the negotiation, they have a powerful explosive, but you have to be careful because we can't give them any of our weapons. You'll move out at 16:00 hours." He said and he left the room.

"I'm really sorry guys, I know you all made plans." Jack said with a sad smile on his face as he walked out of the room. But the moment the other members of SG-1 couldn't see him anymore he got a different smile on his face. A happy one. He was going to celebrate Christmas with his family after all.

At 16:00 hours, SG-1 stood in front of the Stargate, geared-up and ready to go. Sam had contacted her dad and told him that she wouldn't be on Earth during Christmas. Teal'c had informed Ryac and Bra'tac about the mission and Daniel had cancelled his flight and called his cousin. After the kawoosh Jack said: "Lets get this show on the road"

"Come on kids I know we all had Christmas plans but we still have each other to celebrate it with." Jack said when no one had said a word in the 15 minutes they were on the planet.

"I know, Sir it's not all that bad but I just wanted to spend Christmas with my dad." Sam responded. None of them knew how to react so they were quiet for the rest of the way.

"You must be Col. Jack O'Neill, Major Samantha Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson and Teal'c. Welcome. I'm Vanuala, I will show you to your tent." Vanuala said as they walked trough the small vilage.

"Here it is. The first day of midwinter is today so the celabrations will start when the sun has set. I suggest you'll change in the outfits layed out for you. I'll pick you up when your ready." She turned around and walked over to some ladies that were giggeling and pointing at Daniel, Jack and Teal'c.

Jack walked in the tent and he saw a small space with comfy pillows. When he looked further around he saw two sleep compartments, each just big enough to fit two people. On a small bench on the left side of the tent lay four outfits.

"Okay kids lets fix our beds for tonight and put on this clothes." Jack said.

Sam and Jack put all their stuff in one compartment and fixed their beds. Teal'c and Daniel took the other one. Jack gave Sam her clothes to put on. "Here you go Carter" He said picking up his own clothes so he could change too.

"Thank you Sir." Sam said, taking the clothes from Jack. She walked in their compartment to change while Jack, Daniel and Teal'c changed in the big area. When Sam came out of the compartment Daniel and Teal'c had went outside because Daniel wanted to see how everything was set up and prepared for the midwinter festival. But Jack had waited for her. "Sir could you please help me close this?" She said trying to close a zipper on her back but she couldn't quite reach it.

"Not a problem." Jack turned to Sam and saw her in a short blue dress. It had the exact same colour as her eyes. He stood there in amazement, the dress looked amazing on her.

Sir please, will you help?" Sam said a little desperate because he wasn't moving. And because of some weird reason the dress was really heavy.

"Oh yeah, here you go" Jack said and he moved quickly towards her. "Isn't it a bit to cold for this dress Carter?"

"I don't know Sir. It's what they put out for me together with the singlet I'm wearing, But I'm pretty warm and it's kind of heavy too. So I guess we'll just wait and see." Sam said.

At that moment Vanuala put her head in the tent. "Col., Major, the sun is about to set so the celebrations wil start momentarily. You must come outside."

"Yeah, yeah, were coming." Jack said turning away from Sam and walking towards Vanuala.

"You look beautiful Major." Vanuala said when she saw Sam.

When Sam stepped outside, Daniel and Teal'c said the same thing and she noticed some of the other men of the village looking at her. She started to feel a little awkward so she put her arms around her body to shield it somehow. "You okay Carter?" Jack asked.

"Yeah I'm fine I just wished that I could wear my uniform." She answerd.

"I get that, you must be freezing." Jack said.

"No it's not that, this weird fibre must be keeping me warm because my hands are freezing but for the rest of my body feels warm." Sam said. Jack looked at her as if he was not buying her story. "It's just everyone is staring at me." She admitted.

"Oh if that is the problem." He grinned and he grabbed Sam around the waist to pull her close. He made himself really tall and gave an angry look at everyone who was watching Sam. After a few seconds all the men had quickly looked away.

"Thank you Sir." Sam said, looking up at Jack who had a huge grin on his face. His hand was still on her waist.

"No problem Carter, we just have to keep this show on the road till we're out of here, otherwise everybody will start staring again." He smiled.

This was really his best plan ever. He was holding Sam close, she had even put her arm around his waist.

"That isn't going to be such a problem, I mean it's not that hard to play a couple, right? " Sam asked.

Before Jack got to answer her question he was interupted by Daniel who had turned around to face them. "What-uh? I...? You...? WHAT?"

"Chill Danny-boy. We are just pretending so that the men in this delighted village will leave Carter alone" Jack said with a little sarcasm but also with a little anger when he said men.

"Oh okay." He said and he turned around with a smile on his face, this might become an interesting Christmas after all.

"So Danny-boy, T? Does either of you know what kind of celebration is going on tonight?" Jack asked.

Jack expected Daniel to answer but it was Teal'c who answered instead.

"The leader of the village will tell a story of their heritage. Then colours will appear in the sky and they will play music and dance on the rhythm of the light. That was how Vanuala had explained it."

Okay and were is this story telling going to be?" Jack asked.

This time it was Daniel who answered. "Oh just outside of the village, there is going to be a big bonfire and some food."

When they reached the fireplace, there were already a lot of people from the village.

"Here sit down, food will be given to you when the story begins." Vanuala said and she pointed to a few pillows close to the fire. She then moved to sit with the villagers.

"Vanuala why don't you come sit with us?" Sam asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry Major, the first row is for the Chief and his family and of course for our important guests." she answered.

"Oh okay." Sam said. She was unhappy with it and thought it was a little unfair.

"Major we have to drop it, a scene would be a bad start for the negotiations. So sit down and listen." Jack said. "If your okay with that?" He added, knowing that Sam didn't like the tone of his voice.

"It's okay Sir, I get it, I just think it's not fair. Just because your born in an other tent. That doesn't make you any less special or important. Every villager should be able to sit next to us or anyone." She said. Jack sat down and she dropped down next to him.

"Sam we can't do anything for them. It's what they believe and we could make it all even worse if we try to interfere" Daniel said.

Sam suddenly noticed that she didn't get any warmer, if only it got colder, especially her back. "S... Sir we should ask if we ca...can have a l...look at these clothes."

"Carter you okay, you said you weren't cold?" He asked hearing her voice and he saw her shiver.

I wasn't at least no-not until I got closer to th-the fire, this material m-must have some sort of hea-heating sensors that can f-feel the energy input and releases of y-your body and...

"Your point is that you're cold?" Jack cut her of.

"Yes Sir." Sam said.

"Well since at least half of this village already thinks your my partner come here." Jack said and he put his arm around her to pull her between his legs so she could lean against his chest and put his both of his arms around her knees that she had pulled against her chest.

Sam felt her heart skip a beat when Jack pulled her close. To her surprise she immediately felt comfortable leaning against his chest and with his arms around her. "Thank you Sir."

"No problemo" he whispered in her ear since the leader of the village was approaching.

"I am Murano, Vanuala told me that you are the traders from Earth, welcome to our midwinter celebrations." The leader of the village said and turned around to address the entire village.

"Welcome everyone at the first day of midwinter. We have survived another year and I am sure that will keep on surviving. Even though our planet keeps getting colder.

Before I start the story this year, I want to welcome our new found friends from Earth: Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, Dr Jackson and Teal'c." Murano sat down and started telling a story about his great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great grandfather Murano.

Sam wasn't really listening, Jack had put his head on her shoulder and was looking at Murano. But Sam found the movement of his chest and the sound of his breath far more interesting. She looked at him and when Jack felt her stare he turned his head to look back at her.

"What?" he whispered.

"Nothing Sir." She said and she looked away. She felt a slight blush coming up and she hoped that Jack wouldn't notice.

Jack smiled inwardly, she looked so beautiful in the light of the fire and with that little blush on her face. This was really one of his best Christmas eve's ever because she was so close to him.

When Murano had finished the story, everyone clapped their hands and they looked up to the sky. After a few seconds the sky turned from dark blue into green, yellow and purple. And soon after the music started to play, some of the villagers stood up and started dancing.

"Wow, it's amazing. It looks incredible." Sam said.

"Yeah it does. It's just like the northern light back on Earth" Jack said.

"It's is strange that it only appears in the first two days of midwinter. Back on Earth it appears much more often. But it's logical that they honour it so much. Did you know that the Cree called the northern lights dance of the sprits." Daniel said.

"Interesting." Jack said, not really interested in what Daniel had to say. Hell, he respected the man but he had Sam in his arms and a very nice view up the sky.

"Jack don't you know what this means? Even though the people here have lived on this planet for centuries they developed the same believes that some people of Earth have developed." Daniel said but he saw that Jack was looking at Sam and he decided to talk to some of the villagers to give them some privacy.

"I think I'll join you Daniel Jackson." Teal'c said and he left with Daniel.

It took a while for Sam to notice that Daniel and Teal'c had left. Suddenly she didn't feel that comfortable any more. She didn't know what to say, not that they really needed words, but she was just scared to where this all would lead and how were they going to put this in the reports.

"Want to dance?" Jack asked when he saw that she was a bit uncomfortable.

"Sure, why not. It's Christmas eve right" Sam said.

They both stood up and they walked away from the fire where all the villagers were dancing. Jack put one hand on her lower back and took her hand in his. Sam put her other hand on his shoulder. They started to dance and they looked at each other. Suddenly Daniel tapped Jack on the shoulders. "I'm really sorry Jack, but we need a good night rest for the negotiations tomorrow."

"You're probably right. Let's go. Where is Teal'c? He said. but Sam saw that he was really disappointed when he let go of her.

"He's already in the tent. He went back about an hour ago to perform kel'noreem." Daniel said.

An hour, that was how long she had been dancing with Jack. It couldn't be an hour ago. Was it really that long? She hadn't even notice the change in music or that the villagers had started to leave. When she thought about it she hadn't notice anything but Jack.

"Let's go" Sam said.

When Jack woke up, he immediately got aware of his surroundings. He listened carefully for any disturbing sounds but there were none. He only heard and felt Sam's breath. She was lying against his chest with her back. He had an arm around her. Because of the cold they had zipped there sleeping bags together so they could share body heat.

They usually tried to make sure that they wouldn't wake up in some compromising position. Only they had been so tired last night that they had fallen asleep almost immediately. Jack slowly moved his arm away and got out of the sleeping bag without waking her up.

It was still early because he only heard a few villagers walking around outside. He walked up to his backpack to check the time. It was 8 AM and it was still dark outside, probably because of the midwinter. On that moment Vanuala entered the tent.

"Sssh, they are still asleep." He said. At least Sam was still asleep. The compartment where Daniel and Teal'c lay was still closed so he assumed that they were still sleeping.

Vanuala nodded and handed him their new clothes for the new day.

"Here you go, good luck with the negotiations." She whispered and she left the tent. Jack preferred to wear his normal combat uniform but that wasn't an option. This showed they had respect for their culture.

They could use all the help they could get with the negotiations so he just had to wear the clothes. Jack tossed the clothes on the bench and put on his own outfit. He turned to his backpack and he grabbed three presents. He had bought them for his team almost a week ago.

He lay the presents, with their cards, on top of the clothes on the bench and he decided to go for a morning run. He wasn't really good at showing his emotions so he didn't want to be there when they opened the presents.

"Sam? Sam! Wake-up!" Daniel said. He had woken up and decided to wake up Sam and Teal'c.

"Daniel. What time is it and what time did we go to sleep?" Sam asked.

"You slept for five hours Sam, come on here are your clothes. Jack went for a run I guess." Daniel said. "Look there are three presents on the bench, I assume they are from Jack." He added.

Ten minutes later Sam, Daniel and Teal'c read the little card that was on top of the three gifts.

_I'm sorry that you are missing the Christmas that you all had planned. I wanted to give you this all before I left for my cabin. But since we are all here I'll give it now. Merry Christmas. Jack._

Teal'c was the first to open his present. It was a candle holder with three legs to hold up one candle. A note was attached to it.

_Teal'c__, _

_We always have your back and we will carry you if needed._

_Jack__._

Daniel was up next. He opened the present to find his own book.

_Daniel, _

_This will __probably come to a surprise for you, but I've read it. Don't worry some day the rest of the world will read it and believe (in) you. Just like I do._

_Jack_

Sam was last to open her gift. It was a little alarm clock with a picture of SG-1 on top of it.

_Sam, _

_You probably don't get why I gave you this clock. Well it's not really a clock any more. I asked Siler to help me because I wouldn't be able to figure out how to do it. On those rare occasions when I'm not there to bug you and to rip you away from your lab this clock will. _

_Your Jack._

They all looked at each other and at their gifts. This was really unlike Jack. They usually did a secret Santa thing with just little funny gifts. Sam was really surprised by her gift and she had no idea what he meant with that it wasn't a clock anymore. But the biggest surprise were the words _Your Jack._.

On that moment Jack came back in the tent. He had hoped that they were all done by now but by the looks of it they just opened the gifts.

"Hey kids, are you ready? The meeting is in ten minutes." He said and walked back outside.

"Why would he give us these gifts?" Daniel asked because it just wasn't like Jack.

"Maybe he did not like to spend Christmas apart and decided to buy us these gifts." Teal'c said and he walked out of the tent. Daniel and Sam just looked at each other and followed.


End file.
